


Сердце убийцы

by LungTa



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это Рождество он запомнит надолго. Во-первых, на десятом году жизни его ожидает неприятное открытие: он не человек. Во-вторых, он выяснит, от чего же его отец так люто ненавидит всех мутантов, и что скрывается за странным названием "Оружие Х". В-третьих, он поймет, что хмурый незнакомец, спасший его в лесу, и чудовище, по вине которого его собственный отец никогда не признает изменившегося сына, один и тот же мистер Логан, любитель выкурить хорошую сигару и обладатель весьма смертоносных когтей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце убийцы

Вой собаки он услышал издалека. Именно собаки, а не волка. Надрывный, захлебывающийся в тоске и перемежающийся тявканьем, как у койота.  
– Вот незадача, – недовольно проворчал он. – Я ж ведь за одиночеством сюда ехал.  
Но собака продолжала выть – а в такой глуши это могло означать лишь одно: кто-то угодил в беду. Собаки одни по лесу не бродят. Тем более, зимой и на ночь глядя.  
Что ж, придется свернуть и выяснить, что там стряслось.  
Он поправил рюкзак на плечах и бесшумной тенью заскользил под снежными кронами деревьев. Походка его была пружиниста и по-звериному легка, казалось, что ему даже глубокие сугробы нипочем: так ловко, совершенно не проваливаясь в снег и не задевая ни единой веточки, продвигался он вперед. Острый слух указывал ему верное направление, и он старался выбирать наикратчайшую дорогу: стоило поспешить.

 

– Фрик, милый, ты в порядке?  
– Да, мам! – крикнул он через дверь. – Все хорошо.  
– Тогда спускайся к ужину. Мы с папой уже заждались.  
– Иду!  
Но вместо этого он добавил к собранным вещам фонарик, застегнул молнию на сумке и открыл окно. В лицо ударил свежий, морозный воздух. Так хотелось заплакать! Но он мужчина, он не должен поддаваться глупым девчачьим чувствам. Схватившись за водосточную трубу, он осторожно сполз по ней вниз. Едва не запутавшись по дороге в мигающей красно-зеленой рождественской гирлянде. Шмыгнул носом. Завтра ведь Рождество… А он убегает из дома, где в теплой, уютной гостиной его ожидают вкусный ужин и любящие родители. Но сегодня он не сядет – Базз, дружок, пойдешь со мной?  
Большая косматая лайка радостно завиляла хвостом.  
Фрик потрепал пса по загривку, отвязал, и они вместе вышли на дорогу.  
Мальчик обернулся и в последний раз, как ему тогда казалось, посмотрел на желтые квадраты окон, лежащие на сугробах перед домом. И ощутил, как к горлу снова подкатывает ком рыданий. Он перевел взгляд на укатанную за день дорогу. Столько машин проехало по ней сегодня – везли подарки, праздничные покупки… Сейчас же, в свете тусклых фонарей, она выглядела такой пустынной и заброшенной.  
Редкие снежинки медленно кружились и падали на раскрытую ладонь.  
Теперь его дом там, в самой темноте.  
Все переменилось так внезапно. Между ним и остальным миром неожиданно выросла стена отчуждения. Как будто он переступил невидимую черту, раскроившую всю его некогда счастливую и беззаботную жизнь на две половинки. Ту, где его любили и оберегали, и которую он, уходя, оставлял в прошлом, и на ту, что поджидает его теперь впереди – не жизнь, а жалкое существование всеми презираемого изгоя-одиночки.  
Фрик вздохнул. Куда он пойдет? Один, в совершенно незнакомом мире. Ему уже десять, а он даже в бойскаутах ни разу не побывал. Родители слишком уж бережно опекали его. Но домой он не вернется. Никогда!.. Он больше не может жить среди нормальных людей. Не имеет права.  
Фрик натянул капюшон, спасаясь от холодного ветра, и понуро побрел прочь от дома. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы сейчас кто-нибудь выбежал на крыльцо и позвал его! Обнял и сказал, что все в порядке, что ничего не изменилось, что его все равно любят, ведь он их сын. Но из головы все никак не уходили вчерашние отцовские слова:  
– Черт бы побрал этих мутантов! – и скомканная газета полетела в камин. – Их становиться чересчур много. Плодятся, словно крысы! Скоро нормальному человеку и ступить некуда будет. Правительство обязано что-то предпринять!  
– Но, дорогой, – возразила мама. – Я слышала, что среди мутантов встречаются и вполне нормальные люди.  
– Дороти, пойми, это не люди! Они опасны. Все! Даже те, что выглядят, как невинные овечки. Их психика неустойчива, они агрессивны и не контролируют себя. И не задумываяь могут покалечить или даже убить просто так, безо всякой на то причины!  
Тут он едва удержался, чтобы в очередной раз не упомянуть ту давнюю историю из своего военного прошлого, которую все и без того знали наизусть. Сколько раз он пытался заставить себя позабыть тот кошмар, порвал с армией, завел новых друзей, переехал в другой город, но все напрасно: воспоминания с неизменным постоянством возвращались к нему.  
– Этих выродков надо сажать под замок, а они спокойно по улицам разгуливают!.. Хорошо еще, хоть здесь их нет.  
– Почему ты так уверен?  
– Да посмотри вокруг! Мы снимаем этот дом на Рождество уже лет восемь. Так же поступают и все наши соседи. Мы знаем эти семьи так хорошо, как если бы жили рядом с ними постоянно. Это добропорядочные и всеми уважаемые люди. Среди них не может быть мутантов!  
Для Фрика позиция его семьи по отношению к мутантам никогда не была новостью. Он знал, что в молодости отец едва не погиб, столкнувшись с одним из них. Это была довольно мерзкая и кровавая история. Какая-то военная операция в джунглях Южной Америки. Из всего отряда выжил лишь он, да маленькая девочка, которую удерживали в плену террористы. Остальных прикончил обезумевший мутант. Фрик подозревал, что отец о многом умолчал, не желая шокировать родных ужасными подробностями. Ведь даже по прошествии стольких лет он так и не смог избавиться от липкого страха, приходящего вместе с воспоминаниями о тех давних событиях. И до сих пор на его теле красуются жуткие рубцы-отметины. Только чудо спасло его.  
Не удивительно, что он так ненавидит мутантов.  
Да что говорить, Фрик и сам не прочь был после уроков вместе с друзьями подразнить кого-нибудь из этих отщепенцев. И тут же улепетнуть, пока им не досталось на орехи.  
Но вчера все переменилось. Он вдруг с ужасом осознал, что здесь есть мутанты, вернее, один мутант. Которого он до безумия боится и еще больше ненавидит. Потому что этим мутантом оказался он сам. Открытие свалилось на него внезапно. Как лавина, которую спасатели спускают с гор перед заездом отдыхающих.  
Как он теперь может оставаться с родителями?.. Он их подвел, не оправдал их надежд, он тот, кого все презирают и ненавидят! Единственный выход – это бежать. В лес, в горы, куда угодно – только бы подальше от людей!  
Ему так стыдно…

 

Один беглый взгляд – и он все понял. Кто-то провалился в старую, обветшалую штольню, заметенную снегом и превратившуюся в невидимую, коварную ловушку. В этих горах, особенно на этом склоне, таких штолен полным-полно: давно заброшенных и позабытых. Когда-то здесь были рудники, но месторождения истощились еще в начале века, и их оставили. Со временем всё разрушилось и пришло в упадок, сохранились лишь отвесные норы, выдолбленные в монолите скал.  
Он съехал вниз по склону и остановился перед зияющим провалом. Вокруг сновал огромный серый пес. Завидев чужака, он перестал лаять и замер в ожидании. Предостерегающе рыкнул, когда он сделал еще один шаг по направлению к яме.  
\- Тише, зверюшка, – спокойно сказал он, заглядывая в темные собачьи глаза. – Ты ж ведь сам звал на помощь.  
Собака подалась назад, поближе к провалу, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, уши прижались к голове. Пес сомневался, он не знал, кто перед ним: друг или враг.  
\- Боишься меня? И правильно делаешь. Я тоже могу укусить.  
Не отрывая пристального взгляда от черных зрачков, устремленных прямо на него, он медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, приблизился к лайке, стянул перчатку и вытянул вперед руку, позволяя обнюхать себя. Мокрый нос ткнулся в его ладонь, собрал запах с его одежды. Видимо, это короткое знакомство немного успокоило пса: он спрятал клыки и отступил в сторону, перестав загораживать вход в штольню. Он почти поверил, что этот чужак пришел, чтобы помочь им.  
\- Молодчина, – подбодрил собаку низкий хрипловатый голос.  
Мужчина извлек из рюкзака моток тонкого, но крепкого троса, закрепил один конец на краю провала и пинком скинул всю бухту в яму. Ловко перебирая руками, заскользил вниз. Внутри было темно, но его глаза быстро адапподвижно лежал ребенок, мальчик лет десяти.  
Он нагнулся и осторожно тронул ребенка за плечо. Мальчишка был без сознания. И судя по тому, как неестественно вывернулась его левая нога, он сломал ее. Скорее всего, именно от боли он и отключился.  
Мужчина бережно поднял легкое, худенькое тельце, завернул в свою куртку и стал взбираться наверх. Одной рукой он придерживал мальчишку, а второй подтягивался на веревке, перескакивая с одного каменного уступа на другой. Как только он вытащил мальчика на поверхность, пес радостно запрыгал вокруг, норовя лизнуть хозяина в лицо.  
\- Уйди, – отогнал он собаку.  
Как ни странно, пес послушался и сел рядом, продолжая непрестанно мести по снегу пушистым хвостом.  
Первым делом он осмотрел ребенка. Пару ушибов и ссадин на лице: ерунда, ничего серьезного. С ногой посложнее. Надо обязательно вправить кость и наложить шину. Хорошо хоть штанины теплого зимнего комбинезона, в который одет мальчишка, расстегиваются по бокам: резать одежду в такой мороз не хотелось. Он отщелкнул кнопки и высвободил ногу. Со знанием дела ощупал голень, а потом одним резким движением вернул кость на место, соединив две половинки. Парню еще повезло, что перелом закрытый.  
Мальчик закричал. Новый болевой шок привел его в сознание. Он открыл глаза и дернулся, увидев над собой незнакомого человека.  
\- Все хорошо, не бойся, – попытался он успокоить его. – Ты провалился в штольню и сломал ногу. А твой пес позвал на помощь.  
Мальчик повернул голову к собаке.  
\- Базз… спасибо, – пес подскочил и лизнул его в нос. – И вам спасибо, мистер.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Фредерик… Фрик.  
Он окончательно пришел в себя. И вспомнил все, что с ним приключилось за последние два дня. Он шел всю ночь и весь день, по бездорожью, через лес. Много раз падал, шарахался от странных звуков и шорохов, боясь, что это дикие звери выслеживают его, ничего не ел, вместо воды хватал пригоршнями снег. А потом провалился в темную холодную нору. Мужчина сказал, что это была штольня. Удивительно, что его нашли! Он и не надеялся встретить в этой чащобе человека.  
\- И что же ты здесь делал, Фрик? – по-видимому, его спасителя мучил тот же вопрос.  
\- Гулял, – неохотно ответил он, морщась от тупой боли, расползающейся по ноге.  
Но, натолкнувшись на колючий взгляд синих глаз, понял – этого человека ему не обмануть. Но ведь, если он признается, что убежал из дому, то и причину побега придется объяснить. Сказать, что он мутант. И тогда его бросят, оставят умирать в этом лесу.  
\- Значит, гулял? – мужчина усмехнулся. – И куда же ты направлялся?  
\- Не знаю… Просто шел.  
\- Там дальше нет ни жилья, ни людей. Тайга с вековыми деревьями и голодные, дикие звери.  
Глаза мальчика зажглись упрямством.  
\- Ну и пусть. Мне не страшно.  
\- Такой смелый? Между прочим, тут неподалеку живет семейка гризли.  
Фрик побледнел, но постарался скрыть свой испуг.  
\- Базз защитит меня. Он хаски, эскимосская лайка. С ними раньше на медведей охотились.  
\- Понятно. Значит, медведей ты не боишься.  
\- Нет, не боюсь. Я только росомах боюсь.  
\- Росомах? – незнакомец отчего-то развеселился. – Таких маленьких мохнатых зверюшек?  
\- Они очень злые. И коварные. Мне отец рассказывал. Могут неделями преследовать человека, выматывая его и поджидая подходящего момента для атаки. И нападают всегда внезапно. Они сильные. От гризли хоть на дереве спрятаться можно.  
На губах незнакомца заиграла ироничная улыбка.  
\- Ты хоть одну росомаху видел?  
\- Нет. Только на картинках.  
\- Тогда не болтай ерунды, – он осмотрелся по сторонам, выбирая подходящее деревце для того, чтобы сделать шину. – Эй, бойскаут, а нож у тебя есть?  
Фрик отстегнул от пояса отцовский охотничий нож и протянул его рукояткой вперед. Он только удивился, что у незнакомца не оказалось собственного ножа. Странно. Даже он, мальчишка, сообразил, что без подобной вещи в лесу не обойтись.  
А мужчина тем временем срезал несколько прямых крепких веток и надежно зафиксировал с их помощью его сломанную ногу, крепко обвязав всю конструкцию веревкой. Потом посмотрел на небо. Еще час-другой, и солнце скатится за горизонт. Нужно подыскать место для ночлега. Сам-то он мог провести ночь и под открытым небом, ему не привыкать, а вот мальчишке нужна крыша над головой. Да и накормить его не мешало бы. И отогреть хорошенько.  
Дитя города. И с чего его в лес понесло?  
Он запихнул сумку Фрика в свой рюкзак.  
\- Надевай и залазь мне на спину.  
\- Вы меня понесете?..  
\- А ты хочешь сам пропрыгать несколько миль на сломанной ноге? Залазь, пока я не передумал.  
Он знал эти места. Бывал здесь раньше. И если ничего не переменилось за долгие годы его отсутствия, то неподалеку, всего в часе ходьбы, должен быть охотничий домик. В былые времена им частенько пользовались. И если он свободен, они найдут там теплый очаг и защиту от ночных морозов.  
Фрик послушно забрался незнакомцу на спину, обхватив его плечи руками. И они двинулись в путь. Базз затрусил рядом, не отставая и не забегая вперед. Фрик еще удивился: с чего бы это его обычно такой нелюдимый пес стал доверять совершенно постороннему человеку? Из всех людей Базз признавал только его самого, да его родителей. К остальным он относился с крайней подозрительностью и настороженностью. И никогда не позволял погладить себя чужому!.. А Фрик видел, как мужчина провел рукой по загривку собаки, и Базз не только не огрызнулся в ответ, а наоборот, завилял хвостом, и – что удивительнее всего – лизнул его ладонь! Фрику даже стало обидно. Словно, верный друг предал его. Или это все потому, что незнакомец спас его?  
А мужчина легко шел вперед по самому бурелому, совершенно непролазному на первый взгляд. Вес мальчика, сидящего на его спине, абсолютно его не беспокоил. Убаюканный размеренным покачиванием, Фрик задремал.

 

Его разбудило тепло. Он лежал на грубой кровати в мрачной бревенчатой хижине. Единственным источником света служило пламя, ярко полыхающее в камине. На столе, задвинутом в угол комнаты, стояла жестяная кружка с чаем. Оглядевшись, он не увидел ни Базза, ни своего странного спасителя.  
Фрик откинул плед, которым был укрыт, и внимательно посмотрел на свои руки. Вроде бы все в порядке. Интересно, а он что-нибудь заметил? Может, поэтому его и оставили? Кто же захочет возиться с мутантом... Но как же Базз? Не мог же незнакомец увести его с собой!.. Фрик сполз с кровати и на одной ноге запрыгал к двери. Он чуть не плакал! Неужели его бросили?..  
Он распахнул тяжелую дверь.  
Снаружи было темно. И очень холодно. От сильного мороза перехватило дыхание и захотелось поскорей вернуться обратно в теплую комнату.  
– Ну, и какого черта ты поднялся?  
Мужчина стоял, подпирая плечом бревенчатую стену хижины, и курил, задумчиво уставясь в темноту ночи. Он даже не повернулся, когда Фрик вышел на улицу.  
– Я проснулся и никого не увидел… И испугался… А где Базз?  
– Гоняет белок. Скоро вернется.  
– А дикие звери?  
– Не бойся, злых росомах здесь нет.  
Примчался довольный Базз. Наверное, услышал их голоса. Фрик обрадовано улыбнулся: выходит, никто и не собирался его бросать!  
– А это правда, что они злые?  
– Росомахи? – мужчина посмотрел на него сверху вниз. – Нет, если их не злить. Они опасны, но это не потому, что они злые. Они просто очень хорошо умеют драться. И еще, у них сердце убийцы, – он затушил сигару. – Пошли в дом. Нечего на морозе топтаться.  
Фрик не понял, что это значит: «сердце убийцы», но переспросить побоялся.  
Его снова уложили в постель. Предварительно накормив теплым бульоном и куриным паштетом из банки. Фрик послушно все съел. Хотя дома всегда воротил нос от супов. Но сейчас он был слишком голоден, чтобы привередничать. Да и спорить с такой суровой «нянькой» не хотелось. Он очень быстро понял, что возиться с ним, как с маленьким, здесь не станут. Похоже, что его просто терпят.  
– Откуда ты? – он поставил перед Фриком чашку с горячим чаем и вернулся в кресло у камина.  
– Мои родители на каждое Рождество снимают дом в городке внизу.  
– А… Новые коттеджи на месте горного поселка, – протянул незнакомец.  
– Ничего себе, новые! Да они всю жизнь сюда ездят!.. Надоело уже.  
– И поэтому ты решил убежать?  
Ну вот, его раскусили.  
– Ну… не совсем.  
– Натворил что-нибудь?  
– Нет.  
– Родители слишком строги?  
Фрик помотал головой:  
– Они меня любят... – и замолчал.  
Незнакомец, видимо, понял, что этот допрос мальчику неприятен.  
– Что ж, когда надумаешь, сам все расскажешь. Я не охотник до чужих тайн, – просто сказал он. – Вот только домой тебе все же придется вернуться.  
И встретив протестующий взгляд Фрика, сурово продолжил:  
– У тебя сломана нога. Чтобы кость срослась, потребуется около месяца. А я не могу нянчиться с тобой так долго. Между прочим, у меня сейчас что-то вроде отпуска. И я планировал провести его в одиночестве. К тому же, твои родители, наверное, совсем уже извелись и думают невесть что.  
– Ну и пускай… – Фрик закутался в плед. – Пусть думают, что я умер.  
– Ага, что тебя загрыз гризли или насмерть задрала росомаха.  
– Или какой-нибудь мутант прикончил… – продолжил Фрик.  
Синие глаза холодом блеснули из-под косматых бровей.  
– Про мутантов тебе тоже отец рассказал?  
Как-то странно прозвучала эта довольно простая фраза. Что-то тенью промелькнуло в его голосе. Какое-то напряжение. Фрик удивленно вскинул голову и повнимательней присмотрелся к темному силуэту перед камином. Почему его так зацепили эти слова о мутантах?.. Может… он тоже?..  
Да нет, вряд ли... Перед ним – абсолютно нормальный человек. И ничто в его облике не указывает на то, что он мутант. А Фрик помнил, как отец не раз говорил, что с возрастом мутантам становиться все труднее скрывать свою истинную сущность, что с каждым годом отличия проявляются все сильнее. А его спасителю уже за тридцать. И ничего подозрительного в том, как он выглядит, нет. Невысокий, с всклокоченными черными волосами и подбородком, давно позабывшем о том, что такое бритва. Ну, может, взгляд более настороженный, чем у городских жителей, и даже, когда он улыбается, лицо его все равно остается серьезным. Немного старомоден: кто ж сейчас носит свитера такой грубой вязки? Да и эта потертая кожаная куртка... А вот рюкзак у него классный – армейского образца: широкий, на всю спину, и низкий, чтобы не цепляться за ветки над головой. Может он, как и его отец, когда-то был военным?  
И вдруг Фрику безумно захотелось рассказать всю правду о себе этому хмурому мужчине. И побыстрее, пока смелость не оставила его. А там – будь что будет, и пусть его возненавидят. Ему нужно привыкать к ненависти.  
– Мистер…– неуверенно начал он. – Вам, наверное, стоит знать…  
Мужчина оторвался от медитативного созерцания пляшущих в глубине камина язычков пламени и повернул голову в его сторону.  
Фрик облизал пересохшие от волнения губы.  
– Я мутант… Совсем недавно узнал…  
Мужчина даже не пошевелился. Только брови слегка сдвинулись. Наверное, он не верит, подумал Фрик.  
– Я не могу сейчас показать, – начал он оправдываться. – Это происходит само собой…  
– Что происходит?  
– Моя кожа… Она вдруг становится прозрачной. Не только кожа, а все тело – целиком, и можно смотреть сквозь меня. Это так странно…  
Во взгляде, брошенном на мальчика, мелькнуло сочувствие и слабая тень понимания.  
– Поэтому ты и сбежал?  
Фрик кивнул.  
– А родители? Они знают, что с тобой?  
– Я не мог рассказать, – признался Фрик. – Отец ненавидит мутантов. Всех. И очень сильно.  
– Но он твой отец. Ты говорил, он тебя любит.  
– Он любит человека! А когда узнает, что я мутант… Он не переживет! Да и мама тоже… Пусть уж лучше думают, что я умер.  
– Слушай, бойскаут, да ты просто трусишь, – без тени насмешки сказал он. – Поговори с ними.  
– Нет! Вы не знаете моего отца! Мутанты его чуть не убили. Давно, меня еще даже не было. Но он помнит тот случай... Он всех их считает своими врагами! Мутанты – они… как чудовища. Их никто не любит!..  
Он покинул кресло и сел на кровать рядом с мальчиком.  
– Послушай, Фрик, – после минутной паузы заговорил он. – То, что ты мутант, еще не означает, что ты монстр. Среди мутантов, как и среди людей, есть хорошие и плохие, добрые и жестокие. Мутанты это те же люди. Как твои родители. Как другие твои знакомые. То, что случилось с твоим отцом, еще не показатель. Точно также на него мог напасть и обычный человек. Просто он нарвался именно на мутанта.  
– Нет… – Фрик упрямо покачал головой. – Человек такое не может сделать. Отец мне все рассказал. Ну, почти все. Это был самый настоящий зверь. Страшный и неуправляемый. Он в одиночку уничтожил целый отряд хорошо вооруженных солдат.  
– Так твой отец военный? – он почему-то нахмурился.  
– Был. – Фрик почувствовал себя неловко, и появилось желание оправдаться. – После того случая он ушел из армии. Я знаю... – он удрученно вздохнул. – Со временем я тоже могу стать неуправляемым и причинить кому-нибудь вред.  
– Точно. Испугаешь до смерти старушку, растворившись в воздухе у нее на глазах. Не говори ерунды! Если твой отец и правда был военным, то он просто-напросто сразился с таким же солдатом, как он сам. Тот солдат оказался сильнее и победил. Твоего отца просто испугала неизвестная ему сила.  
– Мой отец не трус! – рассердился Фрик.  
– А разве я сказал, что он трус? – ухмыльнулся незнакомец. – Я сказал, что он столкнулся с тем, к чему не был подготовлен.  
– Да разве к такому можно подготовить?  
– Подготовить можно к чему угодно, Фрик. Только нужно хорошо знать, к чему готовиться. Не забивай себе голову всякой ерундой.  
Мужчина поднялся и накрыл мальчика еще одним одеялом – ночью станет холоднее. Для себя он приготовил местечко перед камином: отодвинул кресло, выудил из рюкзака спальник и расстелил его прямо на полу. Вместо подушки свернул куртку мехом наружу и положил ее под голову.  
– Как нога? – спросил он, укладываясь.  
– Болит, – признался Фрик. – Сильно.  
– Это просто боль. Ничего страшного. Кость я тебе вправил, ногу перевязал. Осталось только гипс наложить. Но это когда уже доберемся до цивилизации. А сейчас спи. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Да и мне не мешало бы, – добавил он.  
Огонь в камине почти погас, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Фрик посмотрел на развалившегося перед дверью Базза и натянул одеяло до самого подбородка.  
– Мистер… – позвал он.  
– Что еще?  
– Мистер, – его грубый ответ почти испугал Фрика, но он решил задать мучавший его вопрос. – Вам все равно, что я мутант?  
– Поговорим об этом завтра. Сейчас мне ни до чего нет дела. Спи.  
– Мистер…  
Он зарычал:  
– Ну?  
– А как вас зовут, мистер?  
– Меня зовут Логан. И это последний вопрос, на который я ответил. Считай, что это предупреждение. А предупреждаю я только один раз.

 

И вот, он снова стоит на пороге дома, из которого ушел почти неделю назад. Все это время он неосознанно стремился обратно, но страх от предстоящей встречи с родителями всякий раз оказывался сильнее. Поначалу он и слышать не хотел о возвращении, заявил, что останется в охотничьем домике и никуда не пойдет. Но Логан по-своему разобрался с его упрямством: он просто пожал плечами и велел ему одеваться. Сказал, что через пять минут они выходят. И если он не будет готов вовремя, из лесу ему придется выбираться самостоятельно.  
Пришлось подчиниться. Один он здесь пропадет. Даже Базз не поможет.  
Правда, вышли они не через пять минут, а на полчаса позже: потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы подправить разболтавшуюся за ночь повязку на его ноге.  
Фрик плохо ориентировался в лесу, но ему показалось, что, спускаясь с горы, они свернули в противоположную от поселка сторону. И он поделился своими наблюдениями с Логаном.  
– Сперва тебя нужно доставить в больницу. Вот мы и делаем крюк, – ответил тот. – И не дави мне так на шею, дышать нечем.  
Фрик тут же ослабил хватку – на самом деле он просто очень боялся упасть. Некоторое время они шли молча. Вернее, шел только Логан, Фрик же сидел у него на спине и с любопытством поглядывал по сторонам. Базз бежал впереди, добровольно взяв на себя роль охранника.  
Первым прервал молчание Логан.  
– Тебе придется встретиться с ними и поговорить, – спокойно сообщил он.  
– Но…  
– Иначе, ты всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь изводить себя сомнениями. Каждый твой день будет начинаться с одного и того же вопроса: а вдруг бы они приняли тебя таким, какой ты есть? И продолжали бы любить?  
Фрик зажмурился: он не мог позволить себе верить в подобный поворот событий. А ведь так хотелось!  
– А если они возненавидят меня? Прогонят, вышвырнут на улицу?  
– Вот тогда и уйдешь. Со спокойной совестью.  
Как у него все просто. Разбрасываться советами легко. Это ведь не его семья ополчилась против всех мутантов мира. Вернее, ополчился только отец, но и этого было достаточно.  
– Я никогда не любил мутантов, в школе мы всегда издевались над ними, – признался Фрик. – А теперь я сам такой. Похоже на наказание. Я не хочу, чтобы они знали. Не хочу, чтобы вообще кто-нибудь знал.  
– Но мне же ты рассказал, – напомнил ему Логан.  
– Рассказал. Я подумал, что это будет нечестно… если я скрою от вас правду.  
– Значит, чужаку, даже имени которого ты не знаешь, открыться легко? Решил, что если он оттолкнет тебя, больно не будет? Осуждение постороннего пережить можно. А вот что делать с ненавистью собственных родителей?  
Фрик промолчал. Он только вжал голову в плечи и посильнее вцепился в куртку Логана. Он не знал, что сказать. Но, похоже, что ответа от него и не ждали.  
– Потеря их любви ударит намного жестче, чем какой-то брезгливый взгляд, брошенный камнем в спину на улице, – продолжил Логан, и слова его звучали жестко. Особенно на таком морозе. Но он не собирался щадить мальчишку. – Фрик, ты мутант. Навсегда. Процесс необратим. Нравиться тебе это или нет. Учись уживаться со своими способностями. И не думай, что поход к родителям – это самое страшное, что ожидает тебя в жизни.  
– Все равно, – почти прошептал Фрик. – Я не хочу возвращаться.  
– Хочешь забиться в угол? Спрятаться? – он будто читал его мысли. – Поверь, бойскаут, ничего путного из этого не выйдет. Как бы далеко ты не убежал, неприятности сами найдут тебя. – Фрику показалось, что он уловил грусть, промелькнувшую в его голосе. – Поговори с родителями. Дай им шанс.  
В общем, он позволил себя уговорить. И сразу же после больницы они отправились в поселок. Пока ему накладывали гипс, Логан откуда-то пригнал машину. Может, взял напрокат, а может, это был его собственный джип. Он вроде бы говорил, что приехал издалека. И он вполне мог оставить машину в городе перед тем, как идти в горы.  
– Справишься? – он внимательно посмотрел на Фрика.  
Главное, чтобы мальчишка не запаниковал и не утратил контроль над собой. Не стоит вот так сразу же, прямо с порога демонстрировать родителям все свои возможности.  
Фрик кивнул. Он постарается не наделать глупостей. В больнице он почти совладал с собой, вовремя затормозив процесс перехода. Он очень разволновался, когда увидел одновременно столько незнакомых людей, ему казалось, что все они с неприязнью и осуждением смотрят на него, потому что знают: он мутант. Ему захотелось спрятаться, исчезнуть… и только своевременный оклик Логана вернул его в нормальное состояние, неожиданно быстро прогнав все его страхи. Вот и сейчас, осознание того, что он стоит рядом, подбадривало его и вселяло уверенность.  
– Помнишь, о чем мы говорили?  
– Да.  
Не боятся, не спешить, но и не тянуть с признанием. Не рассчитывать на их участие. И не отчаиваться: в худшем случае он не бросит его, отвезет к точно таким же мутантам, он вроде бы знает одну школу.  
Логан надавил на кнопку звонка. Фрик вздрогнул от неожиданно резкого и пронзительного звука. Никогда раньше не обращал внимания, насколько он противный.  
За дверью послышались легкие шаги. Наверное, мама.  
Неосознанно ища поддержки, он вцепился в руку Логана.  
– Все в порядке, парень, – подбодрил он его. – Сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы растворяться в воздухе.  
Фрик сглотнул, пытаясь унять дрожь, внезапно охватившую все его тело.  
Дверь открылась.  
– Что вам уго … – и тут она увидела Фрика. – Фрик, мальчик мой!..  
– Мама! – не выдержал он и кинулся в ее объятия.  
Она обняла его, прижала к себе, и Фрик расплакался, уткнувшись в ее кофту. Как же здорово вернуться в дом, с которым уже навсегда распрощался!  
– Мы с отцом так волновались!.. – она гладила его по голове, целовала волосы. – Где ты был? Что случилось? – и тут она обратила внимание на его ногу. – С тобой все в порядке? Это не опасно?  
За Фрика ответил Логан:  
– Всего лишь перелом, мэм. В больнице мы уже были.  
– Перелом? Но как?.. Ох, да не стойте же на пороге, заходите!  
Логан подхватил мальчика на руки и внес внутрь. Его усадили на диван, помогли снять комбинезон, совершенно неожиданно в его руках появилась чашка с горячим шоколадом: на Рождество в их семье всегда готовят горячий шоколад. Фрик словно со стороны смотрел, как суетится его мать: вот она кинулась звонить отцу – тот с самого утра вместе с отрядом добровольцев, собранным из соседей, прочесывал окрестные леса в поисках сына; вот рассыпается в благодарностях перед Логаном – а тому явно неловко все это слышать. По такому случаю даже Базза в дом пустили, и теперь пес с довольным видом развалился на коврике перед диваном, на котором, вытянув ногу, восседал его маленький хозяин.  
Когда первое волнение улеглось, мама принялась за расспросы. Фрик рассказал, как взял Базза и отправился с ним в лес, как провалился в штольню, и как мистер Логан его вытащил, а потом привез домой… Осталось рассказать самое главное – почему он оказался в лесу.  
– Фрик, зачем же ты пошел туда? Да еще так поздно?  
Так хотелось сказать, что он просто решил погулять с собакой, что Базз погнался за каким-то зверьком, что они заблудились и не нашли дорогу обратно… Но суровый взгляд Логана вовремя остановил его.  
– Мам, я убежал, – просто признался он.  
Глаза миссис Кридман расширились от удивления.  
– Убежал?.. – подобный ответ ошарашил ее. – Но… почему, Фрик?..  
Фрик тяжело вздохнул: время настало. Сейчас он все узнает.  
– Мам, я…  
Но тут, не дав ему договорить, распахнулась дверь, и на пороге появился взволнованный отец. Он вбежал в комнату и кинулся к сыну, обнял его, похлопал по спине. На Логана, отошедшего в сторонку, он даже не обратил внимания.  
– Как же ты напугал нас с матерью!.. Сорванец!.. А это что?  
– Гипс, папа. Я ногу сломал.  
– Ах, Саймон, – всплеснула руками мама. – Наш мальчик едва не погиб. И если бы не помощь мистера Логана…  
– Мистера Логана?  
Только сейчас он заметил постороннего мужчину, неподвижно стоящего у него за спиной. Что-то в его облике заставило мистера Кридмана насторожиться. Какое-то неясное волнение и тревога. Что-то, робко зашевелившееся в самых дальних уголках его памяти. Но он переборол себя и шагнул вперед, протянув открытую ладонь.  
– Мы так благодарны вам! Спасибо! Вы вернули нам сына. Что мне для вас сделать?  
Его лицо. Оно почему-то казалось ему таким знакомым.  
– Ничего не нужно. Лучше позаботьтесь о Фрике.  
Мужчина не пожал протянутой ему руки. Он словно бы вообще не заметил ее. Его взгляд скрестился со взглядом мистера Кридмана, и тому стало не по себе, когда он заглянул в эти холодные синие глаза.  
– Мы когда-нибудь раньше встречались, мистер Логан?  
– Вряд ли. Я бы запомнил. Наверное.  
Но полной уверенности в его голосе не прозвучало. Похоже, что он тоже сомневался.  
Стены комнаты внезапно раздвинулись, растворились, настоящее померкло, и мистер Кридман перенесся на годы назад. 

 

– Итак, вернемся к нашему разговору, – майор Кридман оторвался от созерцания пустынных окрестностей за окном.  
– Вы обратились по адресу, – попыхивая сигарой, заверил его полковник. – Во всей стране, даже не побоюсь сказать, во всем мире не отыщется более подходящего оружия для вашей маленькой миссии.  
– Давайте уточним. Это небольшая страна – сплошь джунгли да болота. Девочка находится в плену у террористов уже пятый день. Базы у них нет, они все время передвигаются. И посланный туда отряд не вернулся. А это были мои лучшие ребята. Уже только за это я с превеликой радостью собственными руками удушил бы проклятую девчонку, но проблема в том, что ее отец слишком важен для нас. Политика есть политика, полковник. Пока этот президентишка не получит свою дочь обратно, он не подпишет ни одного соглашения с нами.  
– Я дам вам то, что вы просите. Я даже выделю команду первоклассных бойцов, натасканных управляться с этим оружием. Конечно, деньги я прошу немалые.  
– Да уж. Проще купить пару ядерных боеголовок.  
– Но оно того стоит. Поверьте, – полковник улыбнулся. – Только, позвольте вас предупредить, майор. Если вы потеряете контроль над ним, ни террористы, какими бы крутыми они не оказались, ни мои суперребята, ни тем более ваша девочка, не вернуться из этих джунглей. А мне будет жаль потерять одно из моих лучших приобретений. Конечно, рано или поздно я верну его, но на это может уйти слишком много времени.  
– Я не совсем понимаю, полковник. Если ваше секретное оружие так опасно…  
– Оно смертельно опасно, майор Кридман. Это просто идеальная машина для убийства. Разве вы не за этим пришли ко мне?  
– Вы прекрасно знаете, что за этим.  
– Так вы согласны с моими условиями?  
– У меня нет выбора. Мне нужна эта девчонка. Деньги уже переведены на ваш счет. Когда вы сможете доставить мне мое имущество?  
– Нет, майор, это не ваше имущество. Это мое имущество. Я лишь на время сдаю вам его в аренду. Его придется вернуть.  
– А если оно пострадает в ходе операции?  
– Если его не разорвет на мелкие кусочки – ничего страшного! – полковник рассмеялся/  
Контейнер привезли перед самым отлетом. Металлический куб где-то полуметровой высоты, надежно закрытый со всех сторон и, судя по всему, довольно тяжелый. Десять хмурых, до зубов вооруженных солдат осторожно загрузили его в вертолет.  
– Надеюсь, я не задержал вас? – поинтересовался полковник.  
– У нас еще есть время.  
Они подошли к контейнеру. Полковник похлопал по гладкой серебристой поверхности.  
– Самый прочный металл из всех существующих в нашем мире. Хотите взглянуть?  
Майор кивнул, и полковник открыл маленькое смотровое окошко. Кридман нагнулся и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Полутемная камера была совершенно пуста – если не считать нечто, затаившееся в самом дальнем углу. Присмотревшись внимательней, майор понял, что это человек. Крепкий, невысокий мужчина. Он сидел, прислонившись голой спиной к стене, в немного звериной подобранной позе.  
Полковник постучал по стенке.  
– Ну, мой мальчик, как тебе новая клетка? – с ехидством в голосе поинтересовался он.  
Мужчина поднял голову. Из-под всклокоченных черных волос на них сверкнули два колких светлых глаза. Полных злобы и животной ненависти. Непроизвольно он подался вперед, мускулы на его плечах напряглись, все тело подобралось, словно перед броском, тонкие губы раздвинулись, обнажая зубы. Но с места он не сдвинулся. Так и остался сидеть в своем углу. Лишь что-то гулко ударило в металлический пол. Только сейчас Кридман разглядел странные перчатки-оковы из того же материала, что и вся клетка, обхватывающие его запястья и закрывающие костяшки пальцев.  
Он в недоумении повернулся к полковнику. Подходя к контейнеру, он ожидал обнаружить там какое-то дьявольское приспособление, какую-то машину. Но это… Над ним просто издеваются!  
– Полковник, я требую объяснений. Кто этот человек?  
– Вы ничего не поняли, майор? – полковник улыбался, явно довольный произведенным эффектом. – Этот человек и есть мое самое секретное оружие. Оружие Х, майор. Именно за него вы выложили такую кругленькую сумму.  
– Да это всего лишь человек! Это даже не смешно.  
– И, тем не менее, он сделает за вас всю грязную работу. И вот еще что. Мой вам совет, майор, когда мои ребята выпустят его из клетки, спрячьтесь в нее сами. Тогда у вас появится неплохой шанс выжить.  
Он не воспринял его слова всерьез. Но когда они прибыли на место, и этого монстра освободили… Он понял, что прощальные напутствия полковника не были таким уж пустым предостережением. Кридман с трудом мог припомнить, кого или чего он боялся так же сильно, как этого человека. Даже не человека – зверя. Безумное, осатанелое животное. Под металлическими перчатками у него оказались когти – длинные, острые, и владел он ими в совершенстве. Его пустили по следу террористов, а когда он отыскал свои жертвы, натравили на них. Он был неуловим и стремителен, он оказался превосходным бойцом, самым лучшим, из когда-либо виденных Кридманом. Одних он убил из засады, других прирезал в открытом бою. Смерти не избежал никто. Они даже не успели сообразить, что за создание набросилось на них.  
А потом что-то пошло не так.  
Они освободили перепуганную, измученную девочку, и попытались загнать его обратно в клетку. Но это окровавленное чудовище не собиралось возвращаться в свою тюрьму. С диким рыком он налетел на солдат.  
Кридман закрыл глаза. Это было ужасно. Казалось, ничто не в силах остановить его. Он всегда оказывался проворнее и был на шаг впереди. Наверное, именно девочка спасла его. Когда в живых остались лишь они одни, и зверь повернулся в их сторону… Он ничего не сделал. Он посмотрел на сжавшегося от страха ребенка – и ненависть в его глазах потухла, а покрытые кровью когти втянулись в сжатые кулаки.  
Кридман видел, что тот изранен, что едва держится на ногах, что в него выпустили столько пуль, что хватило бы на целый полк… А магазин его автомата полон. Решение пришло само собой. Он оттолкнул девочку прочь и навел дуло на зверя. Тот мгновенно среагировал, кинулся на него, почти достал, пропоров бок своими когтями, но Кридман в упор расстрелял в него всю обойму. И, обессиленный, отполз в сторону. Зажал рукой рану на боку, чтобы хоть как-то остановить кровотечение, и опустошенным взглядом уставился на заваленную телами поляну.  
Стойкий запах смерти повис в воздухе. Ему показалось, что он теряет сознание, но в последний момент он услышал вертолет, зависший над ними. Он помнил, как на веревках спустились солдаты, как перетащили безжизненное, изрешеченное пулями тело монстра в металлический контейнер, как осмотрели убитых, как подняли на борт его и девочку... 

 

Почему именно сейчас он все это вспомнил? Что вернуло его назад?  
Кридман снова перевел взгляд на незнакомца. И ему почудилось, что теперь они вместе стоят в тех влажных, пропитанных смертью джунглях. Стоят и смотрят друг на друга. С ненавистью и с одним единственным желанием – убить врага. Невероятно, но это был именно он!.. Тот самый зверь, которого они привезли с собой в контейнере! И хотя сейчас он выглядел вполне дружелюбно, Кридман знал, что не ошибся. Слишком хорошо он запомнил эти мрачные синие глаза, эти сдвинутые брови, эти тонкие губы, за которыми, он был уверен, скрываются самые настоящие клыки. Увиденное на пороге смерти навсегда отпечаталось в его памяти.  
Невольно он посмотрел на его руки.  
Незнакомец перехватил этот взгляд. И усмехнулся. Кажется, он понял.  
– Значит, мы встречались раньше, – тихо произнес он.  
Это не был вопрос. Это было утверждение.  
Мистер Кридман отступил на шаг, попятился. Его самый худший кошмар вернулся. Мало того, он был сейчас в его доме, рядом сего женой и сыном.  
– Дороти!.. Фредерик!.. – закричал он им. – Марш отсюда!  
– Саймон, что случилось?  
– Я сказал, уходите! Этот мутант… Он убьет вас!..  
– Папа! – заступился Фрик. – Он не мутант. Он спас меня. Что с тобой?  
Как же они не понимают, какая невероятная опасность им грозит! И он ничего не может сделать, он бессилен перед ним! Страх полностью парализовал его, единственное, что он в состоянии еще сделать, так это встать между зверем и родными, загородив их собой.  
– Мистер Кридман, – голос незнакомца был удивительно спокоен. – Не знаю, что произошло между нами когда-то, но поверьте, я здесь не для того, чтобы причинить вам вред. Я бы ушел сейчас же, но я дал обещание вашему сыну.  
– Так ты не не помнишь, как пытался убить меня? Как прикончил целый отряд морских пехотинцев? Там, в джунглях?!..  
Странная улыбка скользнула по его губам.  
– В джунглях? – переспросил он. – Знаешь, сколько таких джунглей было в моей жизни? – голос его был холоден и суров. – И скольких солдат я уложил? Пока не освободился от таких, как ты!  
И его глаза, загоревшись мрачным огнем, остановились на лице Кридмана.  
Ни Фрик, ни тем более миссис Кридман ничего не понимали. Они видели, что между двумя мужчинами происходит что-то странное и опасное. Фрик переводил встревоженный взгляд с отца на своего спасителя и обратно. Отец только что назвал его мутантом. Мало того, он упомянул ту страшную бойню в джунглях. Неужели, он… Да нет, ерунда все это. Отец рассказывал о безумном животном, а Логан даже не мутант. Тут какая-то ошибка. Они провели вместе не один день, и ничего страшного он в нем не заметил.  
– Пап… – повторил он еще раз. – Мистер Логан не мутант.  
– Фрик, замолчи! Ты ничего не знаешь.  
– Нет, пап, это ты ничего не знаешь, – его упрямство дало о себе знать. – Мутант здесь есть, только это не мистер Логан, – он собрался с духом и закончил: – Это я.  
Отец не сразу понял, что сказал ему Фрик. Только мама охнула и, прижав руки к груди, опустилась на диван.  
– Что ты сказал? – мистер Кридман медленно повернулся к сыну.  
– Я мутант… Я могу становиться прозрачным, – оказалось, что признаться не так уж и трудно, как он думал в начале. – Поэтому я и убежал. Когда узнал. Чтобы не расстраивать тебя и маму. Если бы не мистер Логан, я бы не вернулся. Это он заставил меня передумать, сказал, что я должен дать вам еще один шанс.  
– Фрик, не может быть… – еле слышно шептала мама. – Что же нам теперь делать?..  
А мистер Кридман стоял, понуро опустив голову, и пытался бороться с противоречивыми чувствами, охватившими его. Фрик… Он так оберегал его! С ним не должно было случится ничего подобного. За что им такое наказание? Его сын превратился в одну из этих… тварей. Такой позор для семьи. Как теперь смотреть в глаза соседям? Уж лучше бы он замерз в лесу.  
Но так ли случайно оказался здесь этот мистер Логан? Он явно что-то замышляет. Неспроста же он вернулся в его жизнь.  
– Зачем ты пришел? – взбешенный, Кридман напрочь позабыл о своем страхе. – Жаждешь реванша?  
– Хочешь заставить меня вспомнить? – он тоже начал выходить из себя. – Но подумай хорошенько прежде, чем продолжишь. Может, моя амнезия – твой единственный шанс на спасение. Что-то мне не верится в пылкую любовь между нами.  
Кридман, казалось, даже не услышал его.  
– Ты был там! Много лет назад! Не знаю, как тебе удалось так хорошо сохраниться, но это был ты. Я запомнил тебя на всю жизнь. И то, что ты там натворил! Если бы я знал, какое оружие покупаю у полковника, я выбросил бы этот чертов контейнер в океан!  
– Значит, купил оружие? – глаза его сузились. – И думал, что это будет примерная собачка на привязи? Покусает плохих мальчиков, а хороших не тронет? Будет скулить и вилять хвостиком? Да? – он шагнул к Кридману. – Но я не животное. Я человек. Хотя частенько и веду себя, как зверь.  
И словно в подтверждение сказанного, в его голос вклинились рычащие нотки.  
– Уверен, я сполна отработал твои денежки. А то, что заодно прикончил еще кого-то… Так это обычное дело. Меня ж именно ради этого и держали. Чтобы убивать. Ни на что другое я, по мнению таких, как ты, не был годен. Хочешь, я укажу на твою самую главную ошибку? Нужно было хорошенько изучить инструкцию перед тем, как открывать клетку!  
Взгляд его был мрачным, как бы подавляющим в себе гнев и презрение. И неизвестно, кого он презирал сейчас больше: людей, подобных Кридману, или же самого себя: за то, каким был когда-то.  
– Только я здесь не потому, что хочу отомстить. Я даже не помню тебя. Или полковник не рассказал, как после каждой такой операции мне начисто стирают память?  
– Мистер Логан!..  
Окрик Фрика заставил его остановиться. Только сейчас он заметил, что почти вплотную приблизился к побелевшему от страха Кридману, и что кулаки его сжаты с такой силой, что ногти глубоко впились в ладони. Он разжал руку и посмотрел на маленькие кровоточащие ранки, которые мгновенно затянулись. Вид собственной крови отрезвил его. Не хватало еще выпустить здесь когти.  
Он обернулся к мальчику. И прочел в его глазах немой вопрос.  
– Мистер Логан, вы ведь…  
– Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал о мутанте, который напал на твоего отца? Из-за которого он теперь ненавидит всех мутантов без исключения?  
Фрик судорожно кивнул. Он уже знал, что услышит дальше. Но больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы его спаситель никогда не произносил этих слов.  
– Так вот, Фрик, это был я, – просто сказал он.  
– Нет… Неправда. Папа ошибается…  
\- Если у твоего отца есть шрамы в виде трех длинных полос, то он не ошибается.  
Фрик видел эти шрамы. Как раз такие, о которых говорил сейчас мистер Логан. Три длинные параллельные полосы. В нескольких местах. Он не знал, что ему думать. Снова его мир рушится. Человек, который спас его, не бросил одного, а находился рядом, когда он так нуждался в поддержке, и помог ему вновь обрести себя, неожиданно превратился в мутанта, вынудившего его бежать из дома. Ведь если бы не он, его отец, возможно, не был бы столь категоричен... Но они только что говорили страшные вещи: про какую-то клетку, в которой держат людей, про стирание памяти. Отец прежде ничего подобного не рассказывал. А выходит, что он сам привез в джунгли свое чудовище. И даже заплатил за него деньги!  
Логан уже успокоился.  
– Ты можешь ненавидеть всех мутантов, – сказал он Кридману. – Но лучше обрати всю свою ненависть на меня одного. И поговори с сыном. Он только что сделал самое смелое признание в своей жизни. Попробуй это оценить.  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки сигару.  
– Я подожду на улице, Фрик. И если к тому моменту, как я выкурю эту сигару, ты не выйдешь, я буду знать, что у тебя все в порядке. Я уеду, и твоя семья больше никогда меня не увидит. Не спеши, дай мне растянуть удовольствие.  
В дверях он обернулся.  
– Мое почтение, мэм, – и вышел на улицу. 

 

Они остались втроем. Мама участливо обнимала Фрика за плечи. Отец же просто кипел от негодования. Выходит, это он виноват во всем! Мало того, он обязан этому мутанту жизнью собственного сына!  
– Он вытащил тебя, потому что ты тоже мутант, – он не желал поступаться своими принципами. – Стадный инстинкт. Если бы ты остался человеком, он бы прирезал тебя.  
– Саймон, пожалуйста… Все эти обвинения, с которыми ты накинулся на него… Ты не прав. Фрик не привел бы в дом плохого человека.  
– Он привел в дом мутанта. Точно такого же, как он сам. И если этот выродок все еще ждет его, пусть поспешит.  
Странно, но плакать совсем не хотелось. Было больно, но глаза оставались сухими. Он зря вернулся. Предчувствия не обманули его: им не нужен сын-мутант. Или все-таки не зря? Ведь он кое-что узнал. Про своего нового знакомого и про отца. Что ему делать? Уйти? Но разве теперь он может уехать с этим человеком? Зная, кто он такой? «Сердце убийцы», кажется, так он говорил? Фрик, наконец, понял, что он имел в виду. Существо с подобным сердцем можно заставить убивать: не ради самозащиты или утоления голода, а просто так, ради потехи. Довести до злобного, безудержного безумия и спустить с цеп. И тогда оно разорвет всех, до кого дотянется… А сегодня он узнал, что то же самое можно проделывать и с людьми. Надо только найти подходящих: тех, у кого в груди бьется то самое сердце убийцы.  
Фрик повернулся к родителям.  
Отец даже не смотрит в его сторону, а мама плачет.  
– Милый мой, – она взяла его за руку. – Все образуется. Вот увидишь. Папа передумает. Ты ведь по-прежнему наш сын... Саймон, что же ты молчишь?  
Мистер Кридман только покачал головой.  
– Не сейчас, Дороти. Я не хочу даже говорить об этом. Делайте, что хотите. У меня больше нет сына, – он поднялся и вышел из комнаты.  
Миссис Кридман проводила его долгим взглядом.  
– Он передумает, Фрик, – убежденно повторила она. – Он тебя любит. Ему нужно время, чтобы смириться с переменой, произошедшей с тобой. Нехорошо, что он встретился с этим мутантом. Все могло бы сложиться иначе. Но ты ведь знаешь, как сильно он переживает из-за того случая.  
– Мам, почему он не рассказал нам самого главного?  
– О чем ты, сынок?  
– Ты разве не слышала? Он не рассказал нам, как люди используют мутантов! Как превращают их в… чудовищ. Заставляют делать все эти отвратительные вещи… Это они должны ненавидеть людей, а не наоборот! А ему было все равно, кто я. Он просто помог мне.  
Кажется, он уже решил, как ему поступить. Он не повторит ошибок своего отца, не станет судить опрометчиво, не обдумав все хорошенько.  
– Фрик, ты не должен уходить, – матери всегда все чувствуют заранее. – Мы твоя семья. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Нет, мам. Папа не передумает, – покачал головой Фрик. – Для него я навсегда останусь мутантом. Я буду звонить. Часто. И я не брошу школу. Мистер Логан сказал, что знает место, где таких, как я много. И никто не смотрит на них косо. Мне там будет хорошо. И я буду приезжать на каникулы. Если папа позволит.  
– Фредерик, ты же совсем не знаешь этого человека! Тебе нельзя с ним уезжать, он ведь убийца! – мама разволновалась. – По крайней мере, был им.  
– Нет, мам. Он был солдатом. И он помог мне, разве ты забыла?  
– Но теперь он знает, чей ты сын! А что если он захочет отомстить?  
– Тогда почему он не убил папу? Нет, он ничего со мной не сделает. И я уже взрослый. Я смогу позаботиться о себе. Вот увидишь.  
Он поднялся, с трудом балансируя на одной ноге.  
– Я позвоню, как только мы приедем на место, – пообещал он. – Нет, я позвоню сегодня же вечером. Не волнуйся. Так надо. Я люблю тебя. И папу… тоже люблю.  
Стоит подумать о костылях. В ближайшие три недели они ему пригодятся. 

 

Он стоял возле джипа и курил. И невозможно было понять, о чем он сейчас думает.  
Фрик неуклюже пропрыгал к машине.  
– Решил попрощаться? – поинтересовался он, когда Фрик преодолел разделявшее их расстояние.  
– Я уже попрощался. С мамой. Только она очень долго не отпускала меня. Я даже подумал, что не успею, – и он с удивлением посмотрел на выкуренную всего лишь до половины сигару.  
– Эта уже третья, – сообщил Логан. – Ты хорошо все обдумал?  
– Да. Я поеду с вами. В ту школу.  
Логан смерил его пристальным взглядом.  
– Садись, – он открыл дверь, но первым на сиденье запрыгнул Базз. – Жаль, что твой пес не мутант. Из нас бы получилась отличная компания.  
Фрик не без помощи забрался следом, закинул на заднее сиденье сумку с вещами, устроился поудобней и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Покосился на Логана.  
– Мистер Логан…  
– Что?  
– Вы действительно тот самый мутант?  
– Кажется, мы уже выяснили это, – он захлопнул дверцу.  
– Папа говорил, что у того мутанта в руках были ножи, – не унимался Фрик.  
– Все еще не веришь? – он понял, что мальчишка от него не отвяжется. – Что ж, смотри.  
И неожиданно из его левой руки выдвинулись три длинных блестящих лезвия. Он покрутил ими, заставляя солнечные лучи слепящими бликами запрыгать по их гладкой поверхности.  
– Достаточно?  
Фрик кивнул. Он очень живо представил, что будет, если ударить вот такими когтями. Ему стало немного не по себе.  
– Теперь понятно, почему у вас не было ножа, – выдавил он. – Зачем он вам, если есть такое… И во второй руке тоже?  
Лезвия вернулись обратно в руку. Как будто их и не было.  
– И во второй. Теперь мы можем ехать?  
– Да, – не смотря на все произошедшее этим утром, на душе у него потеплело. – Мистер Логан, а почему вы мне не сказали, что вы тоже мутант?  
– Ты придаешь всему этому слишком большое значение. Важно не кто ты, а какой ты. Не понял?.. Ничего, повзрослеешь, поймешь.  
Завелся мотор, и они тронулись с места.  
– Кстати, бойскаут, меня еще Росомахой зовут.


End file.
